dangerously lovely
by Laura's twilight stories
Summary: Lauren is a new girl in town. She meets Randall Cullen at her new school and emmediatly is drawn to him without understanding the reason why. She doesn't realize that her life will change for ever.
1. Chapter 1

**My first ever story so please go easy on me an**

Prologue

I look into his eyes; a shiver runs down my spine. But not like any other shiver I've ever had. Usually it is of cold fear, but this, this is different: A shiver of longing, longing for something that is out of the norm, or should have been out of my reach. I know it is dangerous, but I cannot pull myself away. It is like a magnetic hold that is connected to every part of me, it is warm but cold: dangerously lovely. He takes my hand in both of his cold hands and holds it to the left side of his chest, where a heart should have been beating, not moving his eyes from mine. "This isn't what I want for you." He says in a smooth but worried voice. He lifts one hand and cups my cheek.

"It's dangerous and…" He pauses and looks away.

What a human knows by the word dangerous it totally different to this, this other world that is among us but which we are not able to see. Where if you get drawn in…There is no going back.

**Please review and tell me what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

Buzz, buzz, "argh" stupid alarm clock! I open my eyes and I'm blinded by the light coming through my bedroom's open curtains, I blink, then blink again trying to remember why I set an alarm clock to wake me up at four freaking pm! And then it clicked, _**SHITT…**_I'm going to be late for work. I throw off my blanket and stumble to my bathroom to shower; I'm shampooing my hair with apple-mint-sunshine, my favorite. I get all the deeds done that you do in the shower. I get out and dry myself and blow-dry my hair.

I walk into my room which has dark blue silk curtains, walls that are a nice blue colour, my king sized bed with black silk cover and a metal frame at the top of my bed in the middle of my room. There is a desk at the right hand side of my bed and on either side of my desk are shelves which run from the floor to the roof. They are filled with books. In front of my bed is a big window and when I say big, it is about six meters wide and twelve meters long, leading to a fantastic view of the forest and lake which is in my backyard. Next to the window is a door to my bathroom that I just came out of. On the left hand side of my bed is the main door to my room and next to it are more shelves, just smaller ones. OK, enough of telling you about my room, I must get done.

OH… You must be wondering who I am. Well, my name is Lauren and I'm seventeen. I've got blue sea eyes, a small but nice nose, plump pink lips and high cheek bones. I've got a good toned figure and tanned, black hair with red streaks and at the bottom of my hair is light blue. I live in Forks, Washington, and go to Forks High, now you're most probably wondering why I'm going to work at the Seattle bar; you see I have to get my own money to go to college and get the hell out of Forks High, "Argh", the school sucks. Now the outfit that I have to wear is a black dress, backless that ties at the neck with a belt just under my breast, I wear high heels with spikes on the heel, now my jacket is leather with gold spikes on the shoulders and a dragon on the back and four pockets on the front. I grab my black purse and head downstairs. When I get to the last set of stairs (you see I live in a three story house) and stop dead cold.

I see my dad has guests that are sitting in the lounge on the couches that are around the small table in the lounge. There are ten beautiful people who have all gone quiet and looked up at me. My dad was the one that broke the silence.

"Good evening, Lauren"

"Hey dad, I see you have guests."

"YES, I do. These people are very good friends of mine. 'This is Carlisle' he points to a very handsome man that looks like his in his twenty's. He's got blond hair with golden eyes and very pale skin, his in good shape if I might add. Carlisle looks at me and smiles at me an puts his hand out for me to shake." Hi Lauren is good to meet you". I smile and take his hand and say "it's nice to meet you too".

My dad introduces me to the rest of the family, their names are Esme, Carlisle's wife, then their children are' Renessma or Nessie and Jacob, Edward and Bella, Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie and then they said their other son is coming next week. They all are very beautiful people they've got white skin, they all got golden eyes as while they got very good figures like they are living the modeling world.


End file.
